1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle body structure that includes a storage box. More specifically, the present invention relates to a storage box that is installed in an area within the vehicle body structure that is arranged and configured to receive a passenger seat.
2. Background Information
Most vehicles have one or two rows of seats with a storage compartment or storage area in the rear portion of the vehicle behind the last row of passenger seats. In some vehicles, such as station wagons, sport utility vehicles and vans, the storage area behind the last row of seats is a large open area. Depending on the construction of the vehicle, some vehicles have in floor storage to provide hidden cargo storage spaces that can accommodate a variety of cargo loads.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,752,304 to Hotary et al. discloses a rear cargo storage assembly that includes a small storage compartment within the rear floor portion of a vehicle covered by two removable lid portions. The two lid portions lay flat in a horizontal orientation to cover the small storage compartment but can be lifted up and arranged in a vertical orientation so that grocery bags and/or other cargo can be supported therebetween.
However, in recent years, many vehicles have been produced that are larger and have an optional third row of passenger seats. Thus, the storage compartments such as the ones disclosed in the above mentioned patent do not taken advantage of those areas of the vehicle typically used for installing passenger seats, when the additional row of passenger seats are not installed. One reason for this omission is that the portion of the floor of a vehicle body structure that is formed for receiving a seat those areas of the vehicle typically used for installing passenger seats has seat mounts such that storage is not possible when the row of seats are installed. Moreover, this floor portion of the vehicle body structure is not always flat and continuous. In other words, if the last row of passenger seats has been removed, the uneven surfaces of the floor are unsuitable for cargo without modification.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle body structure that utilizes uneven surfaces within the vehicle such that those surfaces become usable level cargo spaces. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.